Esemseran Generals
For a long time, the Esemseru Tribe has been ruled by proven, valorous individuals, known as the Generals. With the immense toll the Centurial takes on their bodies, some of these ruled for only a few years. Chronological list of Generals Hiran the First In life, this master of the furnace unified the Esemseran tribes into the small kingdom they form today. Legend has it he stepped down from leading his nation, too modest to wear a crown. It was only after the people begged the master craftsman to keep his position, fearing no other would keep things together like he did. He begrudgingly accepted only after a coup got foiled. He felt himself not worthy of the title, however, so he changed his name to Hiran and made the first Centurial Steel to hide his shame. Thusly, the people would worship their leader, not the humble blacksmith within the armour. After passing away, his sons scorched him out of the Centurial with volcanic fire, and ever since, his spirit is believed to linger in every flame and furnace of every craftsman. All of his creations have been lost in time Ma-'tak, overshadowed by Hiran. Ran-Tir, overshadowed by Hiran. Zorek the Unyielding Zorek succeeded in building the walls of Is'Urna after many years of food shortages, collapsing mines, political power plays and assasination attempts. After the fifth attempt on his life, he forced his penal code into law, challenging any opposer to come and fight him for it. This code, which forces criminals into labor camps (forcing them to be useful for society) has been in effect ever since. He only donned the Centurial after his projects were done, proving he was worthy of it, being the fourth to do so. Zorek tragically drowned in a volcanic lake, weighed down by his armour, during an attempt to start a war with Zalakriva. The scalding hot water has made recovery of the pieces impossible.For this, as well as his cruel and unforgiving personality, Zorek became the Esemseran spirit of water: Ran-Zhur the Foremost Faced with the loss of the Centurial, a large outfitted army just sitting around and large amounts of increasingly unruly prisoner camps, this ambitious young Esemseran found the time right to stand up and reform his nation. With the help of a few friends and sheer luck, he managed to get into a meeting of the Elders, and address them directly. Ran-Zhur is notable for being the first to succesfully forge iron, a feat impressing many of his peers. He disbanded the army into guardsmen and border scouts, keeping the farmers safe from bandits, preventing food shortages and making the prisoner camps less horrible places to live in (being the first places not to receive food in a crisis). Reforging the Centurial with his lifelong friends, this time out of iron, Ran-Zhur became the fifth general of the Esemserans. In death, his spirit supposedly lies within the ore of iron itself, present in every sword and tool made with it. Few of his creations remain, amongst them his fabled sword, the Blade of the Perennial Wave, named such for being one of the first master swords made out of iron, being uniquely waterlike in appearance, and exclusively focused on slashing attacks (a wavelike motion). His helmet, scorched from overuse by the later Generals, now rests in the Is'Urna High Temple. Category:Esemseru Category:The Land of Dread Category:WIP Category:Politicians Category:Notable Naktians